Il Fiore dei Vongola
by Chiaki-chin
Summary: Tsuna le sait depuis longtemps : les idées de Reborn ne lui ont jamais apporté que des problèmes. Alors quand le tueur part en Italie avec la ferme intention d'agrandir la famille, le pauvre Decimo ne peut s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Qui va-t-il ramener ? Sa maison va-t-elle résister ou définitivement s'effondrer ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Si toutefois il y a du monde pour me lire… C'est ma première fanfiction alors je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires ou questions dont vous voudrez bien me faire part. Les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises permettent toujours de s'améliorer.

Je vais arrêter de blablater – avant de vous désespérer – et passer au vif du sujet. L'histoire se déroule presqu'un an après la fin du manga. Donc attention à ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu.

L'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn! » ainsi que les personnages que vous reconnaitrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux que vous ne reconnaitrez pas sont bien sûr à moi ! ^^

Sans plus tarder je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 01 : Agrandir la famille**

Pas un nuage n'entachait le ciel bleu de Namimori ce jour-là. Sawada Nana s'afférait dans la cuisine comme toujours, préparant à manger pour toute la famille. Fidèles à leur habitude, Lambo et I-pin faisaient du grabuge dans toute la maison. Quant à Fuuta et Bianchi, assis à la table de la cuisine, ils attendaient calmement que le petit déjeuner soit servi. C'était donc une journée normale chez les Sawada. Du moins, presque normale. Car une journée sans Reborn était un fait assez exceptionnel pour être noté. Cela n'arrivait que très rarement depuis que le tuteur était entré dans leur vie.

Tsuna regarda son réveil. 7h du matin. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps que l'adolescent se réveillait bien après le lever du soleil. Reborn n'était pas là, il allait enfin pouvoir faire sa grasse matinée du dimanche. C'était tellement agréable de ne pas se réveiller sous une massue de 10 tonnes ou avec une bosse là où l'avait frappé le pied minuscule – mais néanmoins surpuissant – de Reborn. Tsuna remonta ses couvertures, bien décidé à profiter au maximum de ce rare moment de quiétude.

Hélas, le brun avait oublié un détail. Reborn n'était pas le seul squatteur qui troublait sa vie autrefois tranquille. Comme pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir, Lambo fit une entrée fracassante dans sa chambre, suivi de près par I-pin. Exaspéré, Tsuna se redressa dans son lit :

- Lambo ! I-pin ! Allez jouer ailleurs ! J'étais entrain de profiter de ma matinée sans Reborn !

Mais la petite vache souffrait apparemment d'un problème d'audition. C'était surement en rapport avec sa masse importante de cheveux, Tsuna en était convaincu. Autrement, comment expliquer que ce gosse fasse toujours le contraire de ce qu'on lui demande ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Lambo lui perfora presque l'estomac en le prenant pour un trampoline :

- Gahahahaha Dame-Tsuna ! Lambo-san est venu te réveiller !

- Petit déjeuner servi, dit I-pin toujours au pied du lit.

- Si tu ne descends pas tout de suite Lambo-san va tout manger !

Sur ce, les deux petits se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Mais, alors qu'il était à un mètre de son objectif, Lambo trébucha sur un bout de papier et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de pleurer.

Si Tsuna avait encore l'espoir de se rendormir, l'explosion que s'ensuivie anéantit définitivement cet espoir.

Dans la cuisine, la mama leva brièvement les yeux au son apocalyptique qui lui parvint de l'étage :

- C'est si bien d'être jeune ! s'exclama-t-elle en reportant son attention vers l'omelette sur le feu.

De son côté, Fuuta n'était pas aussi serein. Le bruit venait apparemment de la chambre de Tsuna et il était prêt à parier que quelque chose venait d'exploser. Après tout, dans le classement « doit réparer sa maison régulièrement » Tsuna occupait la première place. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage pour en avoir le cœur net, Tsuna entra dans la cuisine un enfant sous chaque bras. Ses vêtements fumant et son air _légèrement_ hagard apprirent à Fuuta que sa théorie était juste.

- Est-ce que ça va, Tsuna-nii ?

- Tu as eu droit à un réveil explosif ? demanda calmement Bianchi.

- Lambo-san n'a rien fait !

- Lambo ce n'est pas bien, lui reprocha I-pin.

Sautant des bras de Tsuna les deux petits recommencèrent à se chamailler.

Le brun soupira, combien de fois avait-il dit à Lambo de ne pas garder de grenade dans son afro ? D'ailleurs, il ne se lavait donc jamais les cheveux ?!

- Asseyez-vous les enfants, dit la mama, il y a de l'omelette aujourd'hui.

Tsuna était toujours surpris par l'insouciance de sa mère. Ses vêtements fumant ne la dérangeaient pas le moins du monde, pas plus que les cratères du jardin et les fissures – pour ne pas dire trous – dans les murs de la maison.

L'attention de Tsuna se reporta de nouveau sur Lambo, qui s'appliquait cette fois à voler dans l'assiette d'I-pin. L'explosion n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour eux. De son côté, Tsuna était beaucoup moins joyeux. Premièrement, sa grasse matinée avait été ruinée de façon violente. Deuxièmement, les murs de sa chambre tenaient debout par miracle. Et troisièmement, Reborn était absent. Non pas que le bébé tueur lui manquait. Il n'était pas maso. Non, ce qui le dérangeait dans l'absence de Reborn c'était la raison pour laquelle il était parti. Tsuna soupira à ce souvenir.

* * *

_**~ Flashback :**__** La veille au soir ~**_

- Dame-Tsuna, s'exclama Reborn en lui donnant gratuitement une bosse à l'arrière du crane.

- Reborn ! C'était pour quoi ça ?!

- Demain je me rend en Italie, répliqua le bébé sans faire attention aux sempiternelles protestations de son élève.

- Hein ?

- Je te dis que je vais en Italie ! Tu ne sais donc même pas écouter correctement ?!

Le brun se reçut encore une fois le pied du tuteur en plein visage.

- Ça fait mal Reborn !

- À mon retour je renforcerai ton entrainement. Tu es toujours trop mou !

- Uwah ! Non je t'en prie ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

Ignorant superbement son élève, le bébé bondit vers son hamac, prêt à s'endormir. Mais Tsuna, dont le cerveau percutait enfin l'information, lui demanda :

- Attends une seconde. Pourquoi vas-tu en Italie ?

- N'est-ce pas évident Dame-Tsuna ? Il faut agrandir ta famille ! Je vais donc à la recherche de nouveaux talents qui pourront te servir en tant que Vongola Decimo.

- QUOI ?! Tu vas chercher des mafieux ?!

À l'instar de Dino, Tsuna se voyait déjà entouré d'hommes en noir. Paniqué, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux – déjà bien en désordre.

- Reborn ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne veux pas devenir parrain ?!

Son énième plainte sur le sujet ne fut pas entendue par son tuteur qui, au vu de la bulle qui lui sortait du nez, s'était déjà endormi.

* * *

Tsuna soupira encore une fois. Quel genre de monstres allait ramener Reborn ? Et surtout combien ? Il avait déjà bien assez de mal à contrôler ses gardiens – la maison en avait d'ailleurs grandement souffert.

- Tsu-kun, interpella sa mère en posant une omelette devant lui. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'est parce que Reborn lui manque. C'est une réaction tout à fait naturelle, fit Bianchi.

- Surement pas !

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Tsu-kun, je suis sûre qu'il sera rapidement de retour.

Il l'espérait aussi. Car moins le bébé passerait de temps en Italie, moins il ramènerait de monde… Que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment ? Dans quel recoin sombre de l'Italie trainait-il ?

* * *

**_~ Au même moment en Italie ~_**

Cherry se trouvait sur son balcon, la brise fraiche de la nuit soulevant sa longue chevelure rose et sa robe légère. Son visage restait figé, comme celui d'une statue de marbre incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle était prisonnière. Sept ans. Sept années durant lesquelles elle n'était jamais sortie de son manoir de peur d'être prise pour cible. Mais même ici elle n'était pas en sécurité. Il arrivait que les assassins parviennent jusqu'à elle malgré les gardes qu'on pouvait compter au mètre carré et les pièges innombrables parsemés dans sa propriété.

Aujourd'hui était surement un de ces jours, car elle sentait qu'on l'épiait. Malgré tout, la jeune fille ne bougeait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude : l'intention meurtrière. Même si elle savait que son adversaire du jour était puissant, elle ne sentait aucune intention de meurtre émanant de ce dernier. Alors que d'ordinaire elle pesait sur toute sa personne comme une chape de plomb. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Certains assassins étaient assez doués pour cacher leurs intentions. Celui-là devait donc être une grosse pointure. Cherry se tendit, prête à l'attaque. Il allait gouter à la technique qui avait fait sa renommée.

Tapis dans l'ombre de la chambre depuis quelques minutes, Reborn observait sa « proie ». Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste. Pourtant, il ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher sa présence. Était-elle seulement à la hauteur des rumeurs qu'il avait entendu à son propos ? Si elle n'était même pas capable de sentir sa présence alors qu'il faisait tout pour l'aider, elle n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir comme il était venu – en assommant quelques gardes – la jeune fille se tendit. Elle l'avait donc remarqué. Et _enfin_, ce qu'il attendait se produisit. Aux pieds de la jeune fille commençait à s'entasser des pétales roses. Non, il n'y avait pas le moindre cerisier dans les parages, ni même la moindre fleur. Les pétales tombaient du corps même de la jeune fille. Elles se détachaient de sa peau et de sa chevelure et voletaient légèrement vers le sol.

Reborn décida alors qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Il allait tester sa force et voir si oui ou non elle était digne d'intégrer la famille. Empoignant Léon sous forme d'arme à feu, le tueur fonça sur sa cible en tenant son fedora. Celle-ci se retourna brusquement, les pétales se concentrant dans ses mains et s'amassant de plus en plus jusqu'à former une faux. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Reborn alors qu'il sautait pour éviter le coup. Il ne s'était peut-être pas déplacé pour rien après tout. Rapidement, la jeune fille joua de la faux, tentant de le blesser. Prenant appui sur la lame, le bébé sauta et atterrit sur la balustrade dans le dos de la jeune fille. Alors qu'il pointait son arme vers elle il remarqua la lame rose d'un sabre qui menaçait son torse. Faisant disparaître sa faux, mais gardant toujours le sabre en main, la jeune fille se retourna et fixa Reborn de ses yeux gris argent. Le petit sourire du bébé s'agrandit encore. Oui, il ne s'était pas déplacé pour rien, elle avait du potentiel. Abaissant son arme, il la salua :

- Ciaossu !

Cherry était perplexe. Elle ne le montrait pas certes – elle avait appris à ne jamais laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion. Mais elle était vraiment perplexe. Non pas parce qu'elle faisait face à un bébé. Tout le monde savait depuis longtemps que le plus grand tueur à gage de la mafia était un gosse. Non, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi ce bébé venait d'abaisser son arme alors qu'elle le menaçait de finir en rondelles. Pensait-il que les objets créés en fusionnant ses pétales n'étaient pas acérés ? Grosse erreur. Chacune de ses pétales étaient une lame en puissance même si elles n'en avaient pas l'air. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le lui prouver – en le découpant – le tueur engagea la conversion avec un mot qui lui était totalement inconnu. Ciaossu ? Quelle langue était-ce donc ? C'était proche de « Ciao », mais elle ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'un tueur la salue.

Voyant qu'elle ne parlait ni ne bougeait pas, Reborn enchaina :

- Je suis venu te faire une proposition.

Cherry raffermit sa prise sur son sabre. C'était suspect. Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait affronter une armée d'homme en costume noir et un terrain truffé de piège pour lui faire une _proposition_, surtout la nuit ? S'il était net, il aurait simplement sonné et demandé à la voir. Non, il était vraiment louche. Cette pensée était encore renforcée par son petit sourire et la lueur de malice qui brillait au fond de ses grands yeux noirs. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ce qui allait suivre n'allait lui apporter que des problèmes ? Ne laissant rien paraître de ses soupçons elle demanda froidement :

- Quelle genre de proposition doit être faite la nuit comme un voleur ?

- Il fallait que sache si tu étais digne ou non.

- Digne ? répliqua Cherry d'une voix toujours glaciale en soulevant un sourcil.

- Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut intégrer la famille Vongola.

Famille Vongola ? Intégrer ? La confusion de Cherry était cette fois totale. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne put empêcher un froncement de sourcil. De quoi parlait ce gamin ? Elle était une Censolo ! Tout le monde savait que, pour des raisons obscures perdues dans les pages de l'histoire, les Censolo et les Vongola ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne de demander à son ennemi de rejoindre ses rangs, quand bien même cet ennemi serait seul et vous une armée. Cependant, le petit ne semblait pas de cet avis :

- Alors, que dirais-tu de rejoindre la famille ?

- Je suis une Censolo, répliqua la jeune fille comme si cette seule affirmation pouvait tout changer et dissuader le bébé.

- Le Vongola Decimo n'est pas regardant sur la provenance des membres de sa famille. Nous avons déjà un fou du baseball, un passionné de boxe, une vache stupide et même un criminel. Et parmi ces quatre là, deux ne faisaient même pas partie de la mafia et un autre en a été rejeté.

Cherry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le petit tueur lui proposait vraiment d'intégrer la Vongola Famiglia. Elle, la dernière Censolo encore en vie. Elle se demanda tout d'abord si c'était un piège. Était-il vraiment de la famille Vongola ? Son ennemi de toujours avait très bien pu envoyer quelqu'un pour l'attirer hors de son manoir.

Cherry écarta rapidement cette hypothèse. Le bébé qui lui faisait face était vraiment très fort et pouvait facilement la tuer. Elle était bien consciente qu'il n'avait même pas utilisé un dixième de ses capacités contre elle. Aussi, il était peu probable qu'il ait été envoyé pour l'attirer dans un guet-apens alors qu'il pouvait simplement l'éliminer. D'ailleurs, elle avait entendu dire que le tueur en qui le Vongola Nono avait le plus confiance était un gosse – le plus puissant de la mafia. Donc, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il vienne réellement de la part des Vongola.

Cherry reconsidéra alors la proposition. Deux choix s'offraient à elle. Refuser et continuer sa vie de solitaire en essayant de rester vivante malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'assassinat. Ou elle pouvait accepter et devenir une Vongola, bien que cela puisse être un piège – dont elle ne voyait pas le but.  
Cherry se souvint alors des sept dernières années de sa vie, de toute sa solitude, sa tristesse et son désespoir. Elle voulait vraiment que ça change. Mais personne ne lui avait jamais tendu la main. Ce jour était-il enfin arrivé ? Elle en avait vraiment assez d'être seule et la famille Vongola était assez puissante pour dissuader la plupart de ses ennemis. Alors Cherry prit sa décision :

- Très bien, lâcha-t-elle froidement en dispersant les pétales de son sabre. Les Vongola pourraient m'être utile après tout.

Une grande partie de son visage caché par son fedora, Reborn eut un sourire de triomphe. Sa mission était un succès. Le reste – à savoir le caractère apparemment difficile de Cherry – serait géré par Tsuna. Il était le boss après tout. Et un boss devait savoir gérer les situations difficiles. Son sourire se fit légèrement perfide en imaginant tous les problèmes qu'allait rencontrer Tsuna avec ce nouveau membre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont lu et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ça m'a fait très _très_ plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi. J'appréhende un peu pour ce chapitre...

**Yamito-Akumatenshi :** Pour ce qui est des couples, pour l'instant ce n'est pas prévu ^^. Mais ça évoluera surement au fil de l'histoire. J'ai en tête un couple plutôt... difficile (pas de yaoi) mais ça reste à voir.

**ophelie.r :** Pour ce qui est de la parution, j'écris au fur et à mesure. Aussi, même si j'ai l'histoire en tête, la transition de mon cerveau au traitement de texte est parfois difficile ^^. Donc le temps d'écriture d'un chapitre peut varier, pareil pour la parution. Désolé ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour être la plus rapide possible. ^^

L'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn! » ainsi que les personnages que vous reconnaitrez ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. En revanche, Cherry m'appartient ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 02 : Réunion de famille**

S'il devait décrire l'atmosphère qui régnait en ce moment dans sa chambre, Tsuna dirait sans hésiter qu'elle était pesante. Le Decimo en était maintenant convaincu, le silence possédait bel et bien un poids. Et à cet instant, il pesait vraiment lourd.

Depuis un bon moment déjà les yeux du brun restaient plongés dans sa tasse de thé, comme si le liquide fumant allait lui souffler une géniale idée de conversation. Mais rien ne venait. Comment égayer une telle atmosphère ?

Le brun finit par lever les yeux et regarder sa voisine. Elle était tranquillement assise sur un coussin, tasse à thé en main.  
En quelques mots, une vraie beauté. De soyeux cheveux roses, des traits fins, une peau parfaite et un teint pâle. La jeune fille, qui s'appelait Cherry, était donc aux antipodes du monstre qu'il s'imaginait. Sa première pensée avait été « _Reborn a ramené quelqu'un de normal !_ ». Hélas, le soulagement qui l'avait envahi en la voyant ne dura que trois secondes. Car il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle était aussi bavarde et chaleureuse qu'un iceberg.

Le pire dans tout ça, avait été la réaction de sa mère. Il ne savait pas comment s'était arrivé, mais elle était apparemment parvenue à transformer une invitation à déjeuner en une invitation à séjourner. Reborn ne devait pas être étranger à tout ça. Résultat des courses, un nouveau squatteur logeait chez lui. _Une_ nouvelle squatteuse.

* * *

**~ Flashback : Un heure plus tôt ~**

DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG.

- Tsu-kun, appela sa mère depuis la cuisine. Tu peux aller ouvrir ? Je suis occupée.

Le brun sortit rapidement de sa chambre, Lambo et I-pin jouant à ses pieds. Mais comme il était maudit depuis sa naissance, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Pour la énième fois, il tomba dans les escaliers – sans que personne ne l'y aide – entraina Lambo dans sa chute et atterrit lourdement au bas des marches tout en écrasant la petite vache sous son poids.

- Ah ! Désolé Lambo ! s'excusa Tsuna en se relevant précipitamment.

- Je… dois… résister… PEUX PAS ! hurla-t-il avant de lancer des grenades aux quatre coins de la pièce.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Reborn commençait à perdre patience. Devait-il défoncer cette maudite porte pour pouvoir enfin entrer ?! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre sa pensée à exécution – la patience n'était vraiment pas son fort – une grosse explosion résonna de l'autre côté et de la fumée filtra sous la porte. Une voix familière lui parvint.

- Enfin Tsu-kun, que fais-tu ? Tu n'as toujours pas ouvert à nos visiteurs ?

Reborn eut un petit sourire. La mama prétendait-elle ne rien voir ou ne voyait-elle jamais rien ? Après tout, sa maison partait peu à peu en morceau, mais elle se conduisait comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Bien sûr, des réparations avaient lieu régulièrement, mais avec la dixième génération, sitôt réparé, sitôt détruit.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup sur le sujet de ses pensées. Sawada Nana, souriante comme toujours, s'exclama en le voyant :

- Oh ! Reborn-kun, tu es déjà rentré ? Tsu-kun va être ravi, il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer ces deux derniers jours.

- Maintenant que je suis revenu, je vais le faire travailler comme un forcené pour rattraper le temps perdu. Mais pour l'instant j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter mama. Voici Cherry !

Cherry, qui était restée légèrement en retrait jusque là, s'avança. Elle darda ses yeux gris sur la femme qui était apparemment la mère du Vongola Decimo. Au premier regard, elle avait l'air d'être une femme tout à fait normale. Peut-être un peu trop joyeuse compte tenu de l'état de l'entrée qu'elle apercevait derrière.

- Une amie de Reborn-kun ? Bienvenue ! Je m'appelle Sawada Nana.

- Enchantée, fit Cherry d'une voix qui manquait cruellement de chaleur tout en saluant la femme.

- Vous resterez bien pour déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Cherry va rester, répondit le bébé à sa place, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Elle arrive tout juste d'Italie et n'a même pas encore trouvé d'hôtel.

- Vraiment ? fit la mama une main devant la bouche. Dans ce cas pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas ici Cherry-chan ? Nous avons bien assez de chambre !

À présent, Cherry trouvait cette femme _vraiment_ étrange. Comment pouvait-elle inviter une parfaite inconnue à demeurer chez elle pour une durée indéterminée ? Alors même que cette inconnue n'avait fait aucun effort pour se montrer agréable.  
Si la mère était comme ça, comment était le fils ?

- Entrons ! s'exclama joyeusement Nana. Tsu-kun va s'occuper de vous pendant que je fais du thé.

- Je veux aussi des biscuits, mama.

* * *

À présent, Cherry se trouvait assise dans la chambre du Decimo à siroter du thé depuis presqu'une heure. Le silence ne la gênait pas le moins du monde, elle avait passé les sept dernières années de sa vie seule, sans personne avec qui discuter. En revanche, le Decimo semblait sur le point de rendre l'âme. Ce qui, secrètement, amusait beaucoup Cherry.  
Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait été surprise en le voyant. Pour un parrain, il était plutôt… maigrichon. Mais alors pour le parrain de la puissante famille Vongola, il avait carrément l'air faible. Le brun lui faisait penser à un petit animal : adorable et fragile. Comment parvenait-il à survivre dans un monde aussi cruel que celui de la mafia ? C'était un mystère pour elle.

- Hum… euh… A-Alors tu… viens d'Italie ?

Cherry sourit intérieurement. Tiens donc, il avait fini par lancer la conversation. Mais la tentative était plutôt lamentable se disait Cherry. Après tout, il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Un « oui » glacé fut donc tout ce qu'obtint le brun de sa part. Néanmoins, comme il avait fait l'effort d'initier le dialogue, Cherry se dit – par pure bonté d'âme – qu'elle pouvait tout de même lui dire quelque chose :

- Je n'imaginais pas le Vongola Decimo aussi chétif. Cela fait pourtant plus d'un an que tu as été désigné. Tu ne suis donc pas d'entrainement ?

Tsuna remercia le ciel que Reborn ne soit pas là. Les paroles de Cherry sonnaient comme une critique à propos de l'entrainement du bébé. Et ça, ça ne lui aurait pas plu du tout. Pourtant le ciel en était témoin, ses entrainements étaient infernaux ! D'ailleurs où était-il passé ? Il avait disparu depuis que Cherry et lui étaient montés dans la chambre. Le traitre ! Il s'était enfui et l'avait laissé se débrouiller seul !

Le brun faisait vraiment de son mieux. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, l'ère glacière semblait s'installer peu à peu dans sa chambre. Le pire, c'est que Cherry semblait vraiment attendre une réponse à sa question. Elle dardait sur lui son regard glacial et acéré. Il ne se serait pas senti plus à l'aise si elle avait pressé un couteau sous sa gorge. Malheureusement, son instinct lui disait que fuir n'était pas une bonne idée, si Reborn venait à l'apprendre il le tuerait. Aussi, malgré sa furieuse envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, Tsuna se résolut à répondre :

- Re… Reborn m'entraine. Mais… je ne veux pas vraiment devenir parrain…

- Tu ne veux pas devenir parrain ? répéta son interlocutrice en fronçant les sourcils. Dans ce cas, pourquoi portes-tu la bague Vongola du ciel ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi Reborn avait ramené cette fille ?!  
S'il avait su que ça tournerait comme ça, le brun se serait tu au lieu d'essayer de trouver un sujet de conversation ! Maintenant la situation était pire qu'avant ! Pourquoi diable posait-elle ce genre de question ?! Et _surtout_, que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il ne cessait d'affirmer qu'il ne voulait pas devenir parrain, mais la vérité était qu'il s'était fait à l'idée. Il aimait tous les membres de sa famille, même les plus distants. Sa vie était bien plus gaie depuis l'arrivée de Reborn. Mais, il n'était pas fait pour être boss. La famille Vongola ne perdurerait pas s'il devenait le Decimo. Malgré tous les entrainements de Reborn, il restait Dame-Tsuna…

- Je… commença-t-il un peu déprimé. Je ne suis pas fait pour être boss…

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir interrompant leur « conversation ». Et deux voix se firent bientôt entendre. Elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus, de sorte qu'ils pouvaient saisir ce qui se disait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me colles, idiot de baseballeur !

- Ma, ma, Gokudera. On va tous les deux dans la chambre de Tsuna, non ?

- Tche. Pourquoi es-tu chez le Juudaime, d'abord ?!

- Aha, le gamin m'a demandé de venir. Pas toi ?

- Bien sûr qu'il me l'a demandé ! Je suis le bras droit du Juudaime !

La porte s'ouvrit sur la mine renfrognée du gardien de la tempête et sur un Yamamoto toujours souriant.

- Yo, Tsuna !

- Juudaime ! s'écria Gokudera, la mine s'égayant instantanément.

- Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto !

Tsuna était soulagé, car même si l'un d'eux avait la fâcheuse tendance à causer beaucoup de dégâts dans sa maison, les deux garçons venaient de le sauver des griffes de Cherry. Avec un peu de chance, les deux gardiens allaient alimenter la conversation et la jeune fille oublierait de poser des questions. Mais l'une des phrases de Yamamoto lui revint soudain à l'esprit : « _le gamin m'a demandé de venir_ ». Le gamin ça ne pouvait être que Reborn. Bizarre. Au premier abord, Tsuna se pensait sauvé, mais si cette idée venait de Reborn il valait mieux se méfier.

- Qui c'est celle-là ? demanda Gokudera d'un ton revêche.

- A-Ah c'est… Cherry-san. Elle vient d'Italie et… euh…

Avant qu'il ne trouve quoi dire d'autre, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- SASAGAWA RYOHEI PRÉSENT À L'EXTRÊME !

- O-Onii-san ?!

- Ferme-la, tête de gazon ! T'es trop bruyant !

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit, tête de poulpe ?!

- Ma, ma. Calmez-vous tous les deux.

« _Oh non _», soupira Tsuna. Voilà que le grand frère de Kyoko se ramenait aussi. Réunir autant de gardiens dans sa maison n'était pas une bonne chose. Il ne tenait pas à voir plus de trou dans ses murs.

- Onii-san, Reborn t'as aussi demandé de venir ?

- Reborn ? Non, maitre Pao-Pao m'a parlé de quelqu'un de fort qui venait de débarquer chez toi. Alors je suis venu EXTRÊMEMENT le recruter. ENTRE DANS MON CLUB DE BOXE À L'EXTRÊME LE NOUVEAU !

Recruter ?! Il voulait recruter Cherry ?! Mais à quoi pensait ce _fichu_ Reborn ? Il pouvait tout simplement dire qu'une nouvelle avait intégré la famille ! Il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter qu'elle était forte ! Ce sale bébé cherchait à tout compliquer. À tous les coups, il l'espionnait dans un coin sombre en s'amusant à ses dépens !

- Onii-san, en fait le nouveau est _une_ nouvelle. Elle est assise juste là.

Cherry avait assisté à l'apparition de plusieurs… énergumènes sans dire le moindre mot. Il valait mieux observer avant d'agir. Ses premières impressions ? Parmi les deux premiers arrivés il y avait un imbécile heureux, dont le visage semblait constamment fendu d'un sourire niais. À l'opposé, l'autre avait l'air grincheux et grossier. « _Qui c'est celle-là ? _», vous trouvez ça poli vous ? Celui-là ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Puis, un autre imbécile était arrivé avec ses « extrêmes ». Il parlait _extrêmement_ fort et paraissait _extrêmement_ bête. Comme si elle allait intégrer un club de boxe ! Au premier abord, le principal problème avec celui-là était le volume sonore. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le bruit.

Quand le Decimo fit remarquer au dernier arrivé que le nouveau qu'il voulait recruter était une fille, il s'approcha de Cherry et l'observa loooonnnguement.

- EN EFFET, C'EST UNE FILLE À L'EXTRÊME ! hurla-t-il juste à côté des oreilles de Cherry.

C'était quoi cet idiot ?! Non seulement il lui avait fallu tout ce temps d'observation pour en être sûr, mais en plus il osait brailler dans ses oreilles ?! Cherry ne pouvait plus le supporter. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour neutraliser définitivement les sons trop… extrêmes.

Lorsque le grand frère de Kyoko avait hurlait dans les oreilles de la nouvelle, Tsuna commença à pâlir. Son intuition lui disait que c'était une très _très_ mauvaise idée. Il devint blanc comme un linge lorsqu'il vit des pétales de fleurs se détacher de Cherry. Ça n'était pas bon signe, il le savait.

- Oh ! C'est joli ! Comment est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Yamamoto. De la magie ?

- Imbécile, comme si la magie pouvait exister ! Une illusion ? proposa Gokudera en observant attentivement la jeune fille.

- JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN, MAIS C'EST EXTRÊME ! beugla encore une fois Ryohei tout près de Cherry.

Cette fois il avait signé son arrêt de mort.

Tsuna vit les pétales se concentrer dans la main de Cherry. Elles s'unissaient les unes aux autres pour finir par former… une poêle à frire rose ? Avant même que le brun ne se demande ce qu'elle avait l'intention d'en faire, il eut la réponse. Avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées – meurtrières – Cherry abattit la poêle vers Ryohei d'un geste si rapide qu'il en devint flou. Le pauvre grand frère était étendu par terre, une énorme bosse derrière la tête. « _Son crane est entier après ça ?!_ » se demanda Tsuna avec panique.

Le gardien du soleil de Decimo avait été mis K.O… en un coup…

- Oh. Le bébé avait raison. Quelqu'un d'intéressant vient d'arriver en ville.

D'un même mouvement tout le monde se retourna vers la fenêtre. Et la seule pensée intelligible du pauvre Decimo fut un « NOOOOOONN » retentissant. Hibari Kyoya, la terreur de Namimori, était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre – ils étaient à l'étage bon sang – et regardait Cherry comme un fauve regarde sa proie. Maudit Reborn, il avait donc l'intention de réunir _tous_ les gardiens ?!

Cherry avait prévu d'y aller mollo avec l'_extrême_ imbécile, mais il eut le malheur de crever ses tympans une seconde fois. Son bras était parti tout seul, s'abattant avec plus de force que nécessaire pour assommer sa victime. Alors qu'elle contemplait son « œuvre », une aura dangereuse apparue dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement pour constater qu'un garçon – de son âge environ – la regardait avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Sa soif de combat était évidente et colossale. Celui-là était d'un tout autre niveau que l'idiot à ses pieds. Cherry se mit sur ses gardes, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu échanger sa poêle contre un objet plus tranchant, une brume envahit la pièce.

- Kufufufu~ Quelle joyeuse petite réunion…

- Bonjour... Boss…

La seule chose qui empêchait encore Tsuna de trépasser était l'idée que sa maison pourrait tomber en ruine s'il ne surveillait pas un_ minimum_ ses gardiens. Parce que maintenant que Mukuro était arrivé, accompagné bien évidemment de Chrome, les chances pour que sa maison s'en sorte sans plus de dégâts venait de passer de « pas grand chose » à « zéro ».

- Hn. Ananas, je vais te mordre à mort.

- Kufufufu~ Tu es donc venu, alouette ? Je constate que tu es toujours aussi pressé de mourir.

Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait expliquer à Cherry pourquoi les idiots poussaient comme des pâquerettes dans la chambre du Decimo ? Deux nouveaux venaient de faire leur apparition. Surement des frères et sœurs vu la ressemblance. Apparemment ils partageaient aussi les mêmes goûts… originaux – pour une ridicule coiffure ananas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'aura combative du brun cessa de peser sur Cherry pour se diriger vers l'ananas en question – comme il l'avait appelé. Et en un clin d'œil les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre sans prêter attention à leur entourage.

- Mu-Mukuro ! Hibari-san ! S'il vous plait ne vous battez pas !

Cherry observa attentivement le Decimo. À distance respectable des deux combattants, il essayait désespérément de les raisonner. Mais avec sa faible voix – dépourvue d'autorité – et ses gesticulations pathétiques, l'affaire n'était pas gagnée. Comment cette petite chose pouvait-elle être parrain ?

- Vous êtes sourds, bande d'abrutis ?! Le Juudaime vous a dit d'arrêter !

Voilà que le grincheux se lançait dans la partie, des bâtons de dynamites plein les mains. Certes, sa méthode avait plus de chance de réussir, mais dans cet espace restreint l'explosion risquait de la toucher elle-aussi. Alors Cherry se leva, prête à faire sa seconde victime de la journée. Mais elle fut devancée par l'imbécile heureux, qui retint son ami.

- Ma, ma, Gokudera.

- Lâche-moi idiot de baseballeur !

- S'il te plait Gokudera-kun range ta dynamite ! fit le Decimo horrifié par les dégâts déjà causés à sa chambre.

- Si… si le Juudaime le dit…

Le grincheux était en bonne voie pour ranger ses explosifs. Cherry se rassit donc, elle n'avait plus besoin d'intervenir. Hélas, c'était sans compter les deux combattants. En effet, pour éviter un coup de tonfa de la part du brun, l'ananas se décala à la dernière minute et l'arme s'abattit violemment dans le dos du dénommé Gokudera. Les bâtons de dynamite volèrent aux quatre coins de la chambre, dont l'un sur la table basse, juste devant Cherry. La jeune fille eut tout juste le temps de se créer un bouclier.

...

Tsuna en avait vraiment marre. Pourquoi toutes ses journées ressemblaient-elles à celle-là ? Même la mort ne l'arrachait jamais à ce quotidien infernal, peu importe le nombre d'explosion qu'il essuyait.

Le brun se décida à ouvrir les yeux et lister les dégâts. Sa fenêtre et une grande partie du mur qui donnait sur l'extérieur n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Les autres murs étaient gravement atteints mais tenaient miraculeusement le coup. Des traces de brulures re-décoraient sa chambre et son mobilier avait été anéanti.

- Juu… Juudaime ! Est-ce que ça va ?! Je suis désolé !

Comme à son habitude, Gokudera s'excusa en se frappant la tête au sol. Parfois, Tsuna était tenté de le laisser continuer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais sa gentillesse prenait toujours le dessus et il finissait par rassurer son « bras droit ».

- Je vais bien Gokudera-kun. On ne peut pas en dire autant de ma chambre…

Le brun scruta les alentours. Les débris commençaient à se soulever par-ci par-là. Tout le monde avait survécu et se relevait plus ou moins difficilement – sauf Ryohei qui était et reste toujours K.O. Mais dans un coin de sa chambre, là où devait se trouver Cherry un instant auparavant, il y avait maintenant une sphère rose. La paroi commençait à se désagréger en pétales légers, qui retombaient au sol. Et Cherry apparut peu à peu, le regard ne présageant rien de bon.

Mais Cherry n'était pas la seule à être énervée :

- Hn. Herbivore, lâcha Hibari en fusillant Gokudera du regard. Pour avoir osé troubler la tranquillité de Namimori, je vais te mordre à mort.

- Kufufufu~ Gokudera Hayato rêverais-tu de visiter l'au-delà ?

- Ramenez-vous, fit le gardien de la tempête en sortant encore une fois ses dynamites.

Cherry était vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ furieuse. Non seulement cet idiot fini – que les autres appelaient Gokudera – venait de tout détruire sans considération pour les êtres vivants de la pièce, mais en plus il s'apprêtait à recommencer ! Le pire dans l'histoire – et ce qui l'irritait le plus – étaient les brulures de son bras gauche. Elle n'avait pas pu créer son bouclier à tant pour échapper à toutes les explosions. Aussi, quand elle vit les deux combattants s'approcher de _sa_ future victime, elle décida d'agir et fonça vers Gokudera. Elle l'aurait avant eux ! Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu puisque le Decimo s'interposa avec une rapidité dont elle ne lui aurait pas cru capable.

- Ça suffit, dit-il d'une voix calme et autoritaire. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui.

Le brun et l'ananas s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, reportant leur attention vers Tsuna en Hyper Mode. Mais Cherry n'était pas disposée à laisser le grincheux s'en sortir à si bon compte.

- Écarte-toi Decimo. Ce grossier personnage doit payer pour ce désordre.

- Qui est grossier ici, sorcière ?!

- Ça suffit Gokudera.

- O-Oui, Juudaime.

Tsuna n'avait eu d'autre choix que de passer en Hyper Mode pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, qui avait dégénéré une fois encore. Non seulement Hibari et Mukuro, mais Cherry aussi voulait la peau de Gokudera. Sa chambre était suffisamment défigurée comme ça...

- Ciaossu !

À ce seul mot, l'Hyper Mode de Tsuna prit fin instantanément. Le démon en personne venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de sa porte.

- Reborn ! Regarde ma chambre par ta faute !

- Ferme-la Dame-Tsuna ! s'exclama le bébé en agrémentant le tout d'un bon coup de pied. Tu n'es même pas capable de contrôler tes gardiens !

Voilà qui est intéressant, se disait Cherry presque calmée – pour l'instant en tout cas. Donc, ce troupeau d'imbécile était les gardiens du Decimo. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la fin de la famille Vongola. Quoiqu'il était plus probable qu'ils s'entretuent avant même que le petit brun ne devienne officiellement le Vongola Decimo…

- Cherry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Reborn en atterrissant auprès d'elle.

- J'ai vu pire, répondit-elle simplement en se détournant légèrement pour cacher son bras au regard scrutateur du bébé.

Mais sa blessure ne passa pas inaperçue d'un petit brun, qui commença aussitôt à paniquer.

- Ch-Cherry-san, ton bras !

- Va chercher de quoi la soigner Dame-Tsuna ! Puisqu'apparemment ton gardien du soleil est inutile… Tss.

Alors que Tsuna s'exécutait, l'assemblée – anormalement calme – se tourna vers Reborn. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait réuni.

- Kufufufu~ Pourquoi tout ce cinéma, Arcobaleno ?

- Je ne suis plus Arcobaleno.

- Là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Akanbou. Je n'aime pas être en groupe.

- Oh. Je voulais juste que vous rencontriez le nouveau membre de la famille. Voici Cherry de la famille Censolo. À partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est une Vongola.

- Censolo ? Intéressant. Il semblerait que Sawada Tsunayoshi aime s'entourer d'ennemi. Kufufufu~

- Hn. J'ai des choses à faire, dit Hibari en sautant par l'ex-fenêtre.

- Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je m'éclipse également ? Cette réunion n'a aucun intérêt. Rentrons Chrome.

- Oui, Mukuro-sama.

Les jumeaux ananas partirent comme ils étaient arrivés. Cherry avait donc le champ libre pour s'occuper du grincheux. Mais elle attendrait que Reborn soit parti. On ne sait jamais…

- Alors t'es une Censolo ! dit justement le sujet de ses pensées. Je ne t'accepterai jamais !

- Tu n'es pas le Decimo. Tu n'as donc pas ton mot à dire, répliqua froidement Cherry qui avait plus que hâte de l'anéantir.

- Ma, ma, Gokudera, Cherry. Et si on essayait plutôt de s'entendre ?

- Avec cet idiot fini ? Jamais de la vie ! s'exclama Cherry.

- Tche. Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, sorcière !

Reborn s'amusait vraiment beaucoup. Tout s'était passé exactement comme il le voulait. Cherry avait éveillé l'intérêt d'Hibari et avait même créer des « liens » avec Gokudera et Ryohei. Son intégration avançait bon train et il était satisfait.  
En revanche, une chose le contrariait. La blessure de Cherry n'était pas au programme. Et tout cela était arrivé à cause l'incompétence de son stupide élève. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mou ce Dame-Tsuna !  
Reborn réfléchissait intensément. Comment pouvait-il renforcer son programme d'entrainement ?

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il n'aura pas été trop long ou ennuyeux...  
Cherry a un caractère peu engageant pour le moment... Mais elle n'est pas vraiment mauvaise...  
Au fait, **Abanbou** veut dire **bébé**. Juste au cas où quelqu'un ne saurait pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre. Mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps avec la rentrée qui approche, les invitations et les rendez-vous d'orthoptiste... Sans parler du fait que je n'arrivais pas à tourner le chapitre de façon à ce qu'il me plaise... D'ailleurs je ne suis toujours pas convaincue, mais je sais que ça va devenir n'importe quoi si je le recommence une septième fois... ^^ À vous de voir si ce chapitre vous plaît ou pas...

Sinon je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont lu, ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ça me fait super plaisir !

**Yamito-Akumatenshi :** En fait, l'histoire se passe bien un an après la fin du manga, donc les Arcobaleno peuvent grandir. MAIS Tsuna est en dernière année de _collège_ et non de lycée. Désolé, je me suis trompée. ^^

**NoobZero :** Merci, je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que Reborn est un peu plus violent que d'habitude. En un an il est peut-être devenu plus virulent... ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit je fais de mon mieux pour respecter le caractère des personnages... j'espère ne pas me planter...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 03 : L'attaque**

Une belle journée commençait à Namimori. Et dans la maison Sawada, tous dégustaient tranquillement le délicieux petit-déjeuner de la mama. Enfin, « tranquillement » selon les critères Vongola…

- Gahahahaha ! Toutes les omelettes sont à Lambo-san !

- Non, Lambo ! s'écria I-pin en protégeant son assiette.

À cette exclamation, Cherry leva les yeux vers son voisin. Cette petite _chose_ était unique en son genre. On aurait dit un croisement entre un humain et une vache… Comment expliquer autrement les cornes qui sortaient de son incroyable masse capillaire ? Une chose était sûre, elle n'avait jamais vu cette espèce auparavant. Et aurait aimé ne jamais la connaître… Cette demi-vache horripilante était apparemment le « réveil matin » des Sawada. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'y avait pas échappé. Elle aussi avait été sortie de son sommeil de façon peu agréable. La demi-vache était entrée dans sa chambre en hurlant et l'avait piétiné alors qu'elle était encore dans les bras de Morphée. Prise d'une puissante envie de meurtre – son sommeil était sacré – elle était tout de même parvenue à se maitriser et avait simplement _jeté_ l'énergumène hors de sa chambre – de toutes ses forces.

- Gahaha ! Ton omelette aussi est à moi ! ricana Lambo en regardant Cherry.

- Lambo, tu en as eu assez ! intervint Tsuna.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et fixa froidement la demi-vache. Son regard disait clairement un truc du genre « essaie et je te ferais regretter d'être né ». Malheureusement, la demi-vache ne semblait pas comprendre le langage des yeux et ses baguettes se rapprochaient dangereusement de _son_ omelette. Aussi, Cherry se décida d'être plus claire. Fusionnant rapidement ses pétales, elle créa un impressionnant couteau de cuisine – rose – qu'elle planta devant son assiette :

- Je te déconseille d'essayer. Ni maintenant, ni jamais…

- Gupya ! Méchante ! Lambo-san veut encore de l'omelette ! hurla-t-il.

- Alala~ Désolé Lambo, nous n'avons plus d'œuf, dit la mama.

- Dans ce cas donne-moi la tienne Tsuna !

Impassible, Cherry regardait le Decimo se faire voler par la petite vache et par Reborn. Même les enfants ne le respectaient pas… Reportant son attention vers son propre petit-déjeuner, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien lui en céder une partie. Juste pour le remercier de s'être occupé d'elle la veille… Il avait soigné son bras avec une gentillesse désarmante. Mais, n'étant pas habituée à ce qu'on lui porte autant d'attention, elle était simplement restée silencieuse et impassible – comme si ça ne la touchait pas. Elle était une bonne combattante et pouvait gérer facilement les tentatives d'assassinat, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du comportement à adopter face à une telle gentillesse. Tout aurait pu en rester là. Malheureusement, elle y avait repensé toute la nuit, se torturant les méninges. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui dire quelque chose ? Lui offrir un présent ? Et un bon mal de tête plus tard, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle devait au moins le remercier. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?! Cherry soupira mentalement. Les relations humaines étaient si compliquées – quand on ne cherchait pas à avoir la peau de l'autre.

Se décidant finalement, Cherry empoigna le bol de cookies que la scorpionne venimeuse avait fait spécialement pour elle – en guise de bienvenue. Ils étaient vraiment beaux à voir. Pourtant selon Reborn, tout ce que cuisinait la scorpionne se transformaient en « Poison Cooking », une technique mortelle. Cherry en avait donc conclu qu'elle avait fini par apprendre à cuisiner normalement…

- Tiens Decimo, dit Cherry en lui tendant le plat, tu peux prendre mes cookies.

- C… C'est gentil ! répliqua un Tsuna pâlichon en se levant précipitamment. Mais je vais être en retard à l'école si je ne me dépêche pas !

- Bonne journée Tsu-kun !

Sans même se retourner, le Decimo disparut comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. C'était quoi son problème ? Il ne voulait pas de ses remerciements ? Les sourcils de Cherry se froncèrent légèrement. Peut-être avait-elle avait fait quelque chose de travers ?

- Cherry-chan, fit la mama. Tu ne vas pas à l'école ?

- Non, répondit la voix glacée de la jeune fille. Je suis déjà diplômée.

Diplômée… Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être un génie ou non. Tout était une question d'ennui. Malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'assassinats qui rythmaient ses journées, les sept dernières années de sa vie avaient été profondément ennuyeuses. Enfermée dans son manoir, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix quant à ses activités. Les études avaient donc été un moyen comme un autre pour tuer le temps. Et comme justement, elle en avait eu beaucoup, ses études avaient été bouclées « rapidement »…

- Oh ? Tu dois être très intelligente ! Tsu-kun a vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme toi et Gokudera-kun ! s'exclama joyeusement la mama.

- Hayato est brillant, renchérit Bianchi. Mais il a un caractère difficile.

Cherry grinça intérieurement à l'allusion du gardien de la tempête. S'il y avait un Vongola qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter c'était bien celui-là. Il n'avait pas arrêté de rouspéter la veille : « Juudaime ! Quelqu'un de votre importance n'a pas besoin de s'occuper des blessures de cette sorcière ! », « Juudaime, vous ne pouvez pas laisser une Censolo intégrer la famille ! », « Il est hors de question que je vous laisse seul avec cette sorcière, Juudaime ! », « Juudaime, juudaime, juudaime… ». Il n'avait que ça à la bouche. Personne ne semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux, excepté le Decimo. Comment pouvait-il se prétendre bras-droit ?  
Hélas, elle n'avait pas pu avoir sa revanche la veille. Le Decimo lui avait fait promettre de ne pas se battre contre son gardien de la tempête. Et elle n'avait pas pu lui dire non. Ses grands yeux suppliants et son petit air de chien battu étaient des techniques redoutables. Même si elle n'avait rien laissé paraître, elle n'avait pas pu résister et avait cédé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Cherry avait promis et elle tenait ses promesses. Mais sitôt sa parole donnée, elle avait regretté. Combien de temps parviendrait-elle à supporter le caractère désagréable du gardien sans exploser ? La patience n'était pas une de ses vertus…

Cherry fut sortie de ses pensées par une exclamation :

- Oh non ! Tsu-kun a oublié son bentô !

- Pourquoi n'enverrais-tu pas Cherry le lui apporter ? proposa aussitôt le bébé tueur. Comme ça elle pourra découvrir les environs.

- Ça ne te dérange pas Cherry-chan ? demanda la mama.

- Lambo-san aussi veut y aller ! hurla la petite vache.

Faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la demi-vache, Cherry réfléchit à la proposition. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment sortir. Elle se sentait vulnérable en dehors de quatre murs. Et pour cause, chaque fois qu'elle sortait les tueurs se regroupaient autour d'elle comme un essaim de mouches répugnant. Néanmoins, le nom « Vongola » devait suffire à en dissuader beaucoup. D'ailleurs, elle était venue jusqu'ici pour échapper à sa vie déprimante, non ? Elle ne voulait plus rester enfermée.

- C'est bon. Je vais y aller, répliqua donc la jeune fille.

- Merci ! Je compte sur toi !

- Lambo-san vient aussi !

- I-pin aussi !

- Si tout le monde y va, alors moi aussi, fit joyeusement Fuuta.

- …Hors de question, lâcha froidement la jeune fille.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Cherry atteignait _enfin_ le collège Namimori. Se débarrasser des trois gosses – surtout la demi-vache – avait été plus compliqué que prévu. La mama étant dans les parages, elle n'avait pas pu user de violence. L'intimidation n'avait pas fonctionné non plus. Donc, il lui avait fallu mettre en œuvre ses talents de persuasion – et Dieu sait qu'elle n'en avait pas. Au bout de deux heures, la stupide petite vache avait cédé, à condition qu'elle lui achète des bonbons au raisin. Elle saurait comment le faire plier maintenant… Comme la demi-vache ne venait plus, Cherry n'eut même pas à convaincre la petite chinoise et le petit prince, qui restèrent jouer à la maison.

C'est donc fatiguée par ces « négociations » que Cherry déambulait maintenant dans les couloirs du collège, affublée d'un uniforme scolaire fourni par la scorpionne. Hélas, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'avait pas fait le plus dur. Premièrement, elle ne savait pas où aller. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que le Decimo était en troisième année, elle n'irait donc pas bien loin avec ça… Deuxièmement, l'utilité de l'uniforme qu'elle portait était plus que discutable. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de le mettre était parce qu'il devait l'aider à passer inaperçu. Or, tous les élèves qu'elle croisait ne semblaient remarquer qu'elle. Pourquoi ? Elle était pourtant habillée comme eux ! Ils chuchotaient et l'observaient comme si un troisième bras venait de lui pousser en pleine poitrine. Cherry soupira intérieurement. Si elle ne voulait plus errer comme une âme en peine, elle allait devoir demander des informations à l'un d'eux. Mais vu leur comportement irrationnel, elle n'en transpirait pas d'envie… Alors qu'elle se demandait lequel elle pourrait interroger, elle fut bousculée par un garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges. Son petit air paniqué pendant qu'il s'excusait rappela à Cherry le Decimo. Bien, la question était réglée, c'est lui qu'elle interrogerait…

- Toi, dit-elle froidement au pauvre garçon. Connaitrais-tu Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu obtenir la moindre réponse, ledit garçon se mit à courir, apparemment effrayé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous dans ce collège ?! Peut-être qu'ils n'aimaient pas les étrangers ? À moins que ce soit sa façon à lui de l'emmener auprès du Decimo ? Cherry se mit donc à poursuivre le garçon, si c'était bien le cas elle ne devait pas le perdre de vue. Et s'il ne faisait que s'enfuir, ça ne changeait rien à la donne. Cherry était plutôt obstinée et elle avait décidé de l'interroger. Rien ne la ferait changer d'avis…

Enma montait les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Tout d'abord, il fuyait Adelheid qui voulait le corriger pour « sa tenue négligée ». Ensuite, il était poursuivi par une fille et elle courait vachement vite ! La plupart des garçons auraient été ravi d'être coursé par une si belle personne. Mais Enma, lui, la trouvait terrifiante – comme Adel. Elle s'était adressée à lui d'une voix glacée et l'avait regardé comme si ses yeux avaient la faculté de lui trouer la boite crânienne. Ça l'avait tellement perturbé qu'il n'avait même pas entendu sa question et s'était enfui. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'elle le prenne en chasse… Alors qu'il jetait un œil derrière lui – pour évaluer la distance qui les séparait –, le dixième parrain des Shimon ne vit pas un certain préfet du comité de discipline qui débouchait du couloir en face de lui. Comme il était victime de la même malédiction que Tsuna depuis sa naissance, Enma percuta le gardien Vongola des nuages de plein fouet et s'étala par terre sous son regard irrité.

- Herbivore. Pour avoir couru dans les couloirs, je vais te mordre à mort.

Hibari n'était pas de bonne humeur – comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs. Tout d'abord, il avait été réveillé par les chuchotements d'herbivores groupés, impressionnés par la plastique d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Or, il abhorrait non seulement les groupes, mais aussi les faibles herbivores. Ensuite, le petit animal qui était à la tête de la famille Shimon l'avait bousculé alors qu'il faisait sa ronde dans le collège. Le mordre à mort avait un peu amélioré son humeur. Mais à peine se retournait-il qu'une deuxième personne lui fonçait dessus, ou plutôt, essayait de freiner avant de le percuter. Elle y arriva juste à temps… mais était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum fleuri et son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. La morsure à mort s'imposait…  
Son humeur s'améliora néanmoins lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille qu'il avait voulu mordre à mort la veille, avant d'être distrait par l'ananas. Celle qui possédait une technique intéressante – bien que lui rappelant un peu trop les fleurs de cerisiers – et qui pouvait mettre K.O. le président d'un club de boxe en un coup. Les adversaires dignes d'intérêt se faisaient rare ces temps-ci…

Le sac contenant le bentô du Decimo dans une main, Cherry poursuivait toujours la tignasse rouge avec acharnement. Mais alors qu'elle cassait le contour d'un couloir à pleine vitesse, elle eut tout juste le temps et l'espace nécessaire pour s'arrêter avant d'heurter un brun ténébreux. Le même brun que la veille. Son élan l'avait porté si loin que son nez frôlait presque celui de son vis-à-vis. _C'était moins une… _Cherry s'écarta rapidement, la même aura combative que la veille se dégageant du brun.

- Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs, informa le préfet qui tenait là une bonne raison de la mordre à mort – comme s'il en avait besoin…

Avisant l'état de la « tignasse rouge » qui gisait lamentablement aux pieds du brun, Cherry comprit qu'elle n'en tirerait plus rien. Elle reporta donc son attention vers le ténébreux. Il était chez le Decimo la veille, il savait donc sûrement où se trouvait ce dernier.

- Je cherche Sawada Tsunayoshi. Où est-il ? dit-elle avec une intonation qui s'apparentait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose.

- Je vais te mordre à mort, répliqua le brun en brandissant ses tonfas.

Cherry avait promis de ne pas se battre contre le gardien de la tempête, pas celui du nuage… Et puis, elle était bien obligée de se défendre, non ?

* * *

Reborn sirotait tranquillement une bonne tasse de café dans l'une de ses innombrables cachettes. Celle-ci donnait dans l'infirmerie du collège de Namimori.  
Assis négligemment sur une chaise, Shamal lui faisait face la mine sérieuse.

- Il n'a pas encore bougé ? demanda le bébé, rompant ainsi le silence.

- Selon mes informations il est toujours en Italie. Mais il viendra, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Il faut rester vigilant. Il enverra sûrement des assassins en attendant.

Le silence se réinstalla pendant un moment, troublé uniquement par le bruit rythmique d'une horloge. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tu en as parlé au gamin ? reprit Shamal.

- Pas encore. Ce mou du genou n'en dormirait plus de la nuit.

- Il est toujours effrayé par la mafia hein ? constata Shamal en soupirant. S'il apprend qu'il vient de se mettre toute une famille à dos en prenant Cherry à ses côtés…

- Non, ce n'est qu'un ennemi parmi tant d'autres, coupa le bébé. Ce qui rendrait Tsuna insomniaque, ce serait justement son inquiétude pour Cherry.

Shamal parut surpris un court instant avant de sourire. Le petit Decimo tenait énormément à sa famille. Il était même capable de s'inquiéter pour ses ennemis… C'était ce trait de caractère, et le fait qu'il soit bien plus fort que ne le pensaient certains, qui l'avait poussé à parler de Cherry à Reborn. Si elle devenait une Vongola, il n'aurait plus de soucis à se faire pour elle. Le Decimo la protègerait…

- Est-ce qu'elle s'entend bien avec les autres ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je travaille à son intégration, répondit le bébé, ses yeux cachés par son fedora.

À ce moment-là, une explosion retentit au loin, faisant naitre un sourire malicieux sur son petit visage. Apparemment, elle faisait plus ample connaissance avec Hibari. Ils étaient donc en bonne voie pour « fraterniser »…

* * *

**~ Au même moment en Italie ~ **

Dans la pénombre de son bureau, un homme ruminait sa haine. Une haine vieille de sept ans.

- Si longtemps, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Comme à son habitude il passa une main sur son visage, ses doigts calleux s'attardant sur la cicatrice qui courait de son front au bas de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas oublier… Ne pardonnerait jamais. Même si _cet homme_ était mort dans la bataille d'il y a sept ans, c'était lui qui avait perdu ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur ce qu'il convoitait. Pire, la fille de ce misérable s'était enfuie avec. Et depuis, tous les assassins qu'il avait envoyé étaient revenus les mains vides.

- Bande d'incompétents ! gronda-t-il en frappant son bureau du poing.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper lui-même. Ce serait suspect s'il attaquait la dernière Censolo. Tout le monde se poserait des questions sur l'incident d'il y a sept ans. De plus, et c'était de loin le plus gros problème, cela attirerait l'attention de toute la mafia sur l'objet qu'il désirait. Si cela arrivait, plus d'un tenterait de le lui arracher. Il ne pouvait pas courir ce risque. Mais récemment, la Censolo avait quitté son manoir pour se réfugier au Japon. Il avait d'abord pensé que la chance lui souriait. Si cette gamine ne restait pas cloitrée chez elle comme ces dernières années, se serait beaucoup plus simple de la tuer ! Mieux que cela, il aurait sûrement pu trouver une occasion pour lui mettre la main dessus lui-même, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. _On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. _Malheureusement, son espoir avait été de courte durée, puisqu'il avait appris que la gosse faisait maintenant partie de la famille Vongola.

Rodolfo était un homme ambitieux. Il avait toujours rêvé de hisser la famille Casalta au sommet de la mafia, et donc renverser les Vongola. Mais, il était un peu tôt pour une attaque directe, sa famille n'était pas assez forte… À moins que les Vongola ne deviennent plus faibles…  
Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit du boss. Ce qui faisait la puissance des Vongola, c'était surtout les familles qui lui étaient affiliées. Si ces familles tombaient aux quatre coins du pays, même les puissants Vongola seraient désorganisés et affaiblis – au moins pendant quelque temps. Et si en plus, ils perdaient le jeune Decimo – chez qui la Censolo avait trouvé refuge – se serait leur fin. Il n'aurait plus qu'à leur donner le coup de grâce.  
Le boss des Casalta sourit de satisfaction, sa cicatrice déformant son visage de façon hideuse. Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Il anéantirait les Vongola et récupèrerait ce qu'il désirait depuis sept ans.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit léger à sa porte.

- Entrez, dit-il de sa voix gutturale.

- Boss ! fit son subordonné en le saluant. Les assassins envoyés après la Censolo sont bien arrivés au Japon.

- Bien, fit Rodolfo en se calant confortablement dans son siège.

Si l'un de ces incapables pouvaient capturer la Censolo avant qu'il ne se rende au Japon, ça lui arrangerait les choses. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Beaucoup des meilleurs tueurs avaient été découragés par le nom « Vongola ». Pourtant c'était maintenant que la gamine était vulnérable qu'il fallait l'attaquer en force ! Mais évidemment, les Vongola payaient bien mieux que lui et aucun tueur ne voulait se mettre à dos la puissante famille… Rodolfo mit ses pensées de côté. Il devait parler avec son bras droit et fixer les détails de son plan avec lui.

- Apelle Vasco, dit-il à son homme de main. Et prépare le nécessaire pour un voyage. Dès que tout sera réglé, je me rends au Japon…

* * *

Tsuna sortait rompu de sa salle de classe, accompagné par Gokudera. Ça avait été une journée « tsunazienne » en puissance. Il s'était réveillé aux aurores pour « s'entrainer » et avait essuyé plusieurs explosions. En cours, il y avait eu les habituelles interrogations auxquelles il n'avait pas su répondre, suivies de près par les explications scientifiques de Gokudera. Il s'était piteusement ramassé en sport et son bras-droit avait hurlé contre les « idiots qui avaient fait ça au Juudaime » – encore. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il avait oublié son bentô chez lui. Du coup, il avait dû faire avec la malbouffe de Gokudera et les bentôs de Yamamoto – cadeau de groupies. Sans parler de ses inquiétudes… Toute la journée il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à sa maison. Tout se passait bien chez lui ? Certes Cherry n'avait rien détruit la veille, mais elle semblait plutôt… dangereuse. Qui irait menacer un enfant avec un couteau de cuisine ? Et elle n'était pas chaleureuse pour deux sous. Lorsqu'il avait bandé son bras la veille, il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas lui faire mal et « converser » avec elle, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Même quand il lui avait demandé si tout allait bien... Tsuna soupira. Comment pouvait-il la comprendre si elle ne lui parlait pas ?

- Que se passe-t-il Juudaime ? Tu te sens mal ?

- Ça va Gokudera-kun. Je me demande juste si tout s'est bien passé à la maison.

- Tche. Cette sorcière ne mérite pas de rester chez le Juudaime ! maugréa le gardien de la tempête comprenant immédiatement à quoi son boss faisait allusion.

- Ciaossu !

Tsuna se retourna brusquement. Le mur à sa gauche s'était ouvert comme par miracle et contenait à présent un trou assez grand pour un bébé. Quelle était donc l'épaisseur de ce mur ?! À l'intérieur de cette « cachette », Reborn buvait tranquillement le thé, assis dans un minuscule fauteuil.

- Reborn ! Ne me surprend pas comme ça !

- Tu as vu Cherry aujourd'hui ? demanda le bébé en ignorant l'exclamation de son élève.

- Cherry-san ? Non, pourquoi ?

- Cette sorcière s'est pas montrée de la journée heureusement !

- Oh ? Donc elle est toujours avec Hibari ? fit innocemment Reborn.

- Hi… Hibari-s… san ?

Tsuna commençait à pâlir. Seule l'arrivée de Mukuro avait sauvé Cherry de la _morsure à mort_ hier. Donc s'ils s'étaient recroisés aujourd'hui, rien n'empêcherait le préfet d'anéantir la jeune fille.

- Où sont-ils ? s'écria-t-il à l'adresse de Reborn.

- Tu devrais aller faire un tour sur le toit de l'école…

Tsuna se mit à courir, Gokudera et Reborn sur ses talons. Cherry était-elle vivante ?!  
Plus ils s'approchaient du toit et plus les _traces_ de combat étaient… évidentes. On ne pouvait effectivement pas manquer les cratères qui creusaient le sol et les murs du collège. Lorsqu'il déboucha enfin sur le toit, au bord de la panique, le spectacle le cloua sur place. Le toit ne ressemblait plus à rien tant il était défiguré par les dégâts d'un combat apparemment titanesque. Cherry et Hibari se faisaient face, pantelants et égratignés de partout. Bien qu'ils avaient clairement du mal à rester debout, aucun ne semblait prêt à abandonner.  
Cherry pouvait tenir tête à Hibari ?! Cette information avait du mal à faire son chemin dans le cerveau de Tsuna…

Hibari resserra sa prise sur ses tonfas et fonça vers sa cible. Deux sabres roses en main, Cherry en fit de même. Ils échangèrent des coups légèrement ralentis par la fatigue, mais néanmoins impressionnants. Aucun ne parvenait à toucher l'autre dans cette danse mortelle. Le petit brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux impressionnants de dextérité et d'agilité. Les deux combattants s'éloignèrent encore une fois, pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Tsuna ? demanda la petite voix de Reborn. Tu ne vois pas dans quel état ils sont ?! Ces deux là sont si têtus qu'ils se battront jusqu'à évanouissement si personne ne les arrête.

- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?! s'écria Tsuna paniqué en voyant les deux membres de sa « famille » recommencer leurs échanges.

- Ne vous en faites pas Juudaime ! Je vais les arrêter pour vous ! s'exclama Gokudera en sortant sa dynamite.

- Non, Gokudera-kun ! Tu vas les tuer !

- C'est le rôle du boss de s'interposer pour stopper sa famille !

Tout en disant cela Reborn poussa violemment Tsuna au centre de « l'arène de combat ». Le pauvre Decimo se prit un coup de tonfas de plein fouet et faillit même se faire trancher par le sabre de Cherry, si la jeune fille n'avait pas changé sa trajectoire à la dernière minute. Donc, si Cherry avait été capable de l'éviter, c'est qu'Hibari avait fait exprès de le toucher… Et ça faisait un mal de chien !

- Hi… Hibari-san, Cherry-san. S'il vous plait, cessez de vous battre ! baragouina le Decimo en tenant sa joue douloureuse.

- Pousse toi herbivore.

- Vous feriez bien d'arrêter, intervint Reborn. À moins que tu ne veuille détruire ton école, Hibari ?

Le gardien des nuages tiqua. Il vivait pour protéger Namimori. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de détruire quoique ce soit dans sa ville, surtout le collège. Néanmoins, un coup d'œil aux alentours lui suffit à prendre mesure des dégâts. Il était si absorbé par son combat, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les « destructions massives » qu'ils causaient. Le préfet baissa ses armes, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Cherry et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Il avait des travaux à organiser…

Quand Cherry vit le gardien Vongola des nuages s'éloigner elle en fut secrètement soulagée. Honnêtement, elle était au bout du rouleau. Fusionner ses pétales lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts dans son état actuel et ses réflexes étaient très amoindris – son corps étant alourdi de fatigue. Elle se tourna vers le Decimo, dont les yeux étaient toujours emplis d'inquiétude, et se souvint tout à coup de la raison de sa présence au collège.

- Désolé Decimo. J'ai laissé tomber ton bentô quelque part dans l'école.

* * *

Accompagné par Gokudera – comme toujours – Tsuna rentrait chez lui. Sauf que, contrairement à d'habitude, ils avaient cette fois l'_agréable_ et _chaleureuse_ compagnie de Cherry. La présence de la jeune fille semblait jeter un froid sur le petit groupe. Cherry ne semblait pas prête à ouvrir la bouche de sitôt et Gokudera ne supportait pas la présence de la Censolo, qu'il avait apparemment décidé d'ignorer – c'était bien mieux que les hurlements cela dit. L'atmosphère était donc pesante… Et Yamamoto et Ryohei n'étaient pas là pour alléger l'ambiance puisqu'ils avaient entrainement...

Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil vers Cherry. Elle avait des ecchymoses et des égratignures un peu partout, était visiblement éreintée, mais n'avait rien de très grave heureusement. Il l'aurait bien soutenu jusque chez lui, mais elle avait refusé son aide avec une froideur polaire. Arguant qu'elle était toujours capable de marcher toute seule.

Cherry n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver rapidement la maison Sawada, se doucher et dormir – pour peu que la demi-vache ne l'en empêche pas. Non seulement elle était fatiguée, mais en plus un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait l'estomac. Chaque fois qu'elle avait cette impression, une attaque suivait immanquablement. Cela la mettait très mal à l'aise. Dans cet espace ouvert le premier coup pouvait venir de n'importe où. Tout à coup, la jeune fille sentit un bras enlacer sa taille et une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait dos au mur bordant la rue. Elle leva les yeux et vit le visage soucieux du Decimo, une belle flamme brulant sur son front. À l'endroit où elle se trouvait un instant auparavant, on pouvait maintenant voir l'impact d'une balle. Comment avait-il fait pour réagir si vite ?!

- Reste là, dit-il avec la même voix calme qu'il avait utilisé la veille pour séparer ses gardiens.

Une dizaine d'assassins arrivèrent rapidement, portant le traditionnel costume noir des mafieux. Il y en avait trop pour que Cherry reste en dehors du combat comme le souhaitait le Decimo. Trois adversaires s'avançaient déjà vers elle. Elle était fatiguée, mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

Le gardien de la tempête était désavantagé par la faible distance qui le séparait de ses adversaires. S'il utilisait ses dynamites ici, le Juudaime serait touché également. Alors, même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, il s'éloigna un peu, trois hommes à ses trousses. À cette distance, il ne pourrait pas protéger le Juudaime s'il était en danger, il devait donc en finir rapidement. Invoquant Uri, il utilisa sa Cambio Forma.

Tsuna quant à lui, était déjà aux prises avec quatre hommes. L'un d'eux gisait déjà à ses pieds, assommé. Il se tourna vers son adversaire le plus proche, qui justement fonçait vers lui. Il saisit l'homme aux épaules et s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup de genou en plein ventre, quand le costumé le saisit à la taille dans un étau de fer. Son hyper intuition lui envoya un signal d'alarme, l'un des ennemis dans son dos allait lui tirer dessus. Rapidement, il envoya son poing dans le cou de l'homme qui le retenait. Ce dernier s'effondra, libérant sa prise... mais trop tard. Le coup de feu était parti et Tsuna savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver. Serrant les dents, il se prépara à recevoir le coup... Rien ne se passa... le petit brun se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire. Il avait mal visé ?  
Tsuna ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir ça… Un nuage de cheveux roses lui caressa le visage. Et avant qu'il ne puisse réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, Cherry s'effondra dans ses bras.

Cherry n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi elle avait foncé vers le Decimo. Dès qu'elle avait vu l'assassin viser le petit brun, elle avait compris qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'éviter la balle. Alors, sans même y penser, elle avait échappé aux deux adversaires qui lui restaient et s'était interposée entre le tireur et le Decimo. Pourtant elle savait que dans son état de fatigue elle ne pourrait pas créer de bouclier assez rapidement pour se protéger… Alors pourquoi ? Pendant que le Decimo la retenait et l'allongeait délicatement au sol, cette question ne cessait de perturber Cherry. Pourquoi l'avait-elle protégé ? Dans une demi-inconscience, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers le petit brun. Son expression était choquante. Il avait l'air… terrifié, au bord de la panique. Pourquoi faisait-il cette tête là ? Ils se connaissaient à peine… Cherry eut tout à coup envie de le rassurer, de lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait toujours pas remercié…

- De… cimo…

Le concerné tourna la tête vers elle. Cette tête-là allait finir par lui donner envie de pleurer, se prit-elle à penser. Cherry se concentra de nouveau pour parler, mais force lui était de constater qu'elle en était maintenant incapable. Elle ne le remercierait sûrement jamais… Les ténèbres lui tendaient déjà les bras et elle avait si froid… Mais une idée lui vint alors. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle posa une main sur le bras du Decimo pour attirer de nouveau son attention. Elle lui offrit alors la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore lui donner : un sourire. Le premier depuis longtemps et sûrement le dernier… _Merci…  
_Avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience, elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié d'acheter les bonbons de la demi-vache… Elle détestait ne pas tenir ses promesses…

* * *

THE END ^^

Voilà, voilà... Il est encore plus long que le chapitre 2 et plus lourd que les autres chapitres. Mais j'espère qu'il n'était pas trop ennuyeux, trop lent ou OOC... À vous de me le dire... _*review, review*_

Cherry est à l'agonie ?! La suite au prochain chapitre...


End file.
